A system in which, for example, a common game is performed at least once in a predetermined period as a common event performed in a plurality of game machines capable of transmitting/receiving data via a communication line is well known (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-225469